Ganon's Rage
Ganon's Rage is a DLC moveset used by Ganon in the Ganon's Fury Challenge Mode in Hyrule Warriors. Due to Challenge Mode being absent in the 3DS version of Hyrule Warriors, this moveset does not appear in Hyrule Warriors Legends. Due to the unique nature of Ganon's playable form, this moveset lacks weapon levels and is not mention in-game, as the name of the moveset only appears in the game's coding for said moveset. Parts of this moveset are used by Ganon (and Dark Ganon) when he is fought as a Boss in Challenge and other modes, though some of the his attacks are exclusive to his non-playable Boss form. Unlike the Giant Cucco moveset, he actually has an Elemental Attribute to his moveset, which fitting with his evil nature and dark powers is Darkness. The button layout for this moveset can found listed in his Check Combos menu. During Ganon's basic combo he will perform a series of claw swipes, then smashes his fists into the ground. His Strong Attack allows him to fire a four-to-five red electrical laser attack. During his Special Attack, Ganon will to charge fist with dark energy, then smashes it into the ground damaging all enemies around him. Unlike most playable characters, Ganon can perform other attacks besides the standard Weak Attack, Strong Attack, combos, Weak Point Smash, Special Attack, and Focus Spirit Attacks. Pressing Up on the D-Pad allows Ganon to perform a forward charging attack which is called Charge Attack on the Check Combos menu. Pressing LZ causes him to perform a 360 swiping attack, which is referred to as Spin Attack on the Check Combos menu. At the end of his Focus Spirit, Ganon gathers dark energy around his fists and rises into the air before slamming the ground. King of Evil Trident on The Imprisoned in Hyrule Warriors]] As part of his moveset, Ganon can summon a giant version of his King of Evil Trident during certain attacks. During his Boss Weak Point Smash, he summons his Trident jumps up into the air, slashing the enemies with his trident while ascending, then throws it down ward to have the teeth of the trident pierce the boss' weak point (for example it will hit Gohma's Eye when performed on Gohma). During his Focus Spirit attack, summons his Trident and flings it forward causing it to spin around as it travels through the air damaging all enemies directly in front of him. Boss Attack Items Ganon is unique among playable characters in that he has his own set of unique items. These items are based on the Boss Attacks he uses when fought as a boss. In order to use these attacks, Ganon must collect the Boss Attack Item by defeating the Boss the attack is based on. It should be noted that Giant Bosses do not always drop their Boss Attack Item when defeated. The The Imprisoned and Ganon himself are only bosses in Hyrule Warriors who do not drop Boss Attack Items when defeated by Ganon in Challenge Mode. Besides these two exceptions, every other Giant Boss is weak to one Boss Attack Item and will put them into a Downed State that causes them to expose their Weak Point gauge. List of Boss Attack Items *'Fireball' - This item allows Ganon to charge up a fireball in his right hand, then throws it into the enemies before him. It can be obtained from defeated King Dodongos and can put Argoroks in a Downed State. *'Ganon Bomb' - This item allows Ganon to charge an energy beam in his left arms gauntlet, then fires it causing a massive explosion of energy. It can be obtained from defeated Gohmas and can put King Dodongos into a Downed State. *'Fury Horn' - This item allows Ganon to lean forward causing the two horns jutting from his shoulders split apart and begin to shoot a barrage of seeds from his shoulders. It can be obtained from defeated Manhandla and can put Gohmas into a Downed State. *'Burning Breath' - This item allows Ganon levitate into the air to breath a torrent of red hot flames down onto his enemies. It can be obtained from defeated Argoroks and can put Manhandla into a Downed State. Gallery File:Hyrule Warriors Legends Trident King of Evil Trident (Render).png|Promotional Render of Ganon's King of Evil Trident Hyrule Warriors Ganon's Rage Check Combos (Menu).png|The Check Combos menu showing the button layout for the Ganon's Rage moveset from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Boss Attack Items Buring Breath WVW69iZWT-0dI2uwmb.jpg|Burning Breath Tutorial from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Boss Attack Items Fireball WVW69iaIG4UfbiEdc8.jpg|Fireball Tutorial from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Boss Attack Items Fury Horn WVW69iaInxQj8qdZoq.jpg|Fury Horn Tutorial from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Boss Attack Items Ganon Bomb WVW69iaH1iQNDXSVd7.jpg|Ganon Bomb Tutorial from Hyrule Warriors File:Premade_starry_glow_stars_background_4_by_lady_valentine_art-d65x3cn.jpg|Ganon wielding his King of Evil Trident in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Ganon's Fury Ganon VS Princess Zelda.png|Ganon performing his Weak Point Smash on Zelda in Hyrule Warriors Origin Ganon's Rage is primarily based on Ganon's boss form from Hyrule Warriors, which incorporates boss attacks from other Giant Bosses featured in the Hyrule Warriors series. Some aspects of the moveset are based on Ganon from past The Legend of Zelda titles while others resemble attacks used by Ganondorf as part of his Great Swords moveset. The design of his Trident is based on the trident used by Yuga-Ganon in A Link Between Worlds which also appears as Ganondorf's Level 2 weapon in his Trident moveset under the name King of Evil Trident. The King of Evil Trident itself is presumably based off the Trident wielded by Ganon in A Link to the Past. See Also *Ganon (Hyrule Warriors) Category:Enemy Weapons Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Hyrule Warriors DLC